gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Mike Relationship
The Mike-Brittany Relationship is the relationship between Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce. It is commonly referred to as Bike, Brike or Mittany. The two characters often share a number of background moments and are often paired with one another as dance partners during numbers due to their dancing abilities. Though they are never shown interacting romantically, it is hinted that they have dated one another for a short period of time in Season One. Tina also believed that Mike was cheating on her with Brittany in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two, though that was proven to be a misunderstanding. Episodes Season One The Rhodes Not Taken Mike and Brittany are paired together during Last Name. During the final pose, her hand is seen resting on his shoulder. Throwdown During Keep Holding On, Mike and Brittany can be seen joining hands, while sharing a brief laugh and smile with one another. Mash-Up Mike and Brittany are briefly seen together with Matt and Santana in the choir room drawing on the piano. Towards the end of Bust a Move, Brittany moves closer to Mike so they can dance with each other (which they do while grinding their backsides against one another). They later jokingly hold hands during Puck's solo Sweet Caroline. At the end of the song, they can be seen tickling each other's hands. When Mike chooses Glee club over football, Brittany runs over to give him an extremely affectionate hug and is even heard saying 'I love you' to him. At the end of the episode when the entire club is in the choir room, menacingly approaching Will with their drinks, threatening to slushie him, Mike and Brittany can be seen briefly in the back whispering and giggling with one another in an intimate manner. Hairography Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another in the auditorium whilst watching the Jane Adams Academy perform to Bootylicious. Mattress Mike and Brittany are seen holding hands several times while filming Jump. At the end pose, they are lying down next to one another with her hand resting on his back, and their legs are also intertwined. Towards the end of the episode, they are standing next to one another when the entire club is getting their photo taken for the school's yearbook. They are also the only two who are not defaced by Dave Karofsky. Sectionals When Finn calls upon Mike and Brittany (along with Santana and Matt) to come up with some last minute choreography to You Can't Always Get What You Want, they are sitting next to one another on a couch and share a smile with one another. During the actual performance, they are paired off with one another at certain parts. Bad Reputation Mike and Brittany dance with one another during Ice Ice Baby. Laryngitis Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another during Mercedes and Santana's duet The Boy Is Mine. Throughout the song, Mike and Brittany can be seen chatting and whispering with one another from time to time. Funk Mike and Brittany share a look with one another while Quinn walks from the risers to perform It's a Man's Man's Man's World in the choir room. Mike and Brittany later dance seductively with one another during Give Up the Funk. Journey Mike and Brittany are sitting next to one another on the couch in the waiting area, while Aural Intensity performs at the Regionals competition. They also sit next to one another again while singing To Sir with Love. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Mike and Brittany sit next to one another in the choir room while Kurt performs I Want to Hold Your Hand. Duets At the beginning of the episode, Mike and Brittany are seen chatting with one another in the choir room. Brittany is later shown thoroughly enjoying herself while watching Mike sing for the first time during Sing! The Rocky Horror Glee Show Mike and Brittany sing, smile, high five and air guitar at one another during Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. The Substitute Brittany jokingly introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang, which Mike nods to with approval. During Holly's rendition of Forget You, Brittany playfully pushes Mike. At the end of the episode, they are seen dancing together in Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella. Special Education Mike and Brittany share a look with one another in the choir room after Will announces his decision to feature them together for the upcoming Sectionals competition in order to highlight their dancing abilities. As they spend a lot of time together rehearsing, Mike's girlfriend Tina begins to believe that the two are having an affair and shares this unfounded rumor with Artie (who was dating Brittany at the time). The rumor turns out to be false. At the competition, Mike and Brittany perform a spectacular swing-inspired dance number together to Santana's solo Valerie, helping New Directions secure their second consecutive victory. Before their victory is announced, Mike and Brittany are standing next to one another on stage (along with the rest of New Directions) and holding hands while awaiting for the announcement of which team had won the competition. After their win is announced, they can be seen in the background hugging one another. Towards the end of the episode during Tina and Mercedes' duet of Dog Days Are Over, Brittany high fives Mike when they pass by each other. Later, they are holding hands, twirling around in a circle. At the end of the number, their arms are around one another. A Very Glee Christmas When New Directions are singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year and putting up the Christmas tree, Mike and Brittany dance with one another around the choir room. Later on in the episode when the Glee club bring Brittany to a mall Santa, Brittany laughs at Mike's Christmas wish for Channing Tatum to stop being in things. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle During the scene when New Directions and the football team are in the dressing room getting ready to rehearse the half-time show, Mike is seen staring at Brittany (who was putting make-up on another football player) before Santana Lopez forces Mike to face her so she can put make-up on his face. Comeback After Lauren's solo to I Know What Boys Like, Mike runs over to Brittany to hug her. Blame It on the Alcohol A drunk Brittany is seen hugging a drunk Mike during Rachel's party. A Night of Neglect The camera shows Mike looking at Brittany when she says "I love salt water!." He then looks at her directly with some concern when she looks sad because Mr. Shuester didn't throw her a piece of salt-water taffy. Born This Way Mike and Brittany share a look with one another when the glee club is gathered on the stage shortly before they all sing Born This Way together. Prom Queen During Puck, Sam, and Artie's performance of Friday, Brittany dances together with Mike and Tina. Brittany soon cuts in-between them and aggressively jumps on Mike, straddling him and wildly rides him until an angry Tina separates them. New York When Brittany and Artie sing My Cup in front of the rest of the New Directions in their hotel room, almost everyone watches them with a confused or puzzled expression. Mike watches Brittany sing with a fond and affectionate smile on his face. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Mike and Brittany dance next to one another several times during You Can't Stop the Beat. They are also seen holding hands towards the end of the number as they dance. Hold on to Sixteen Brittany runs to hug Mike when she, Mercedes, and Santana return back to New Directions after their stint in the Troubletones. While they all perform We Are Young together, Mike and Brittany have their arms around one another at times. The Spanish Teacher Mike and Brittany dance backup with David during his solo Sexy and I Know It. During Will's solo of A Little Less Conversation, they appear together as dancers pretending to be bulls. After the performance when Will confronts Santana about how she had lodged a complaint about his Spanish teaching skills, Mike can be seen smiling and gesturing to Brittany. Big Brother Mike has an idea for senior ditch day (a Footloose movie marathon) and seems to be looking at Brittany as he says it because they are both dancers. Saturday Night Glee-ver Mike and Brittany sing and dance with Blaine in You Should Be Dancing. Dance with Somebody During'' I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me), Brittany is stretched across the piano and her body is in a sexy position. Mike can be seen directly in the background looking at her appreciatively. Brittany gets up and pulls Mike up so they can dance together. After they dance, Brittany caresses Mike's cheek. Nationals Mike and Brittany have a little dance break seen in the background during the performance of ''Paradise by the Dashboard Light at Nationals. Goodbye During graduation, Mike walks over to both Tina and Brittany to celebrate momentarily. Brittany looks genuinely happy and excited for Mike. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Mike agrees on giving Brittany the role of Cha-Cha as he says she's the best dancer. Swan Song Rachel uses Mike and Brittany's dancing as an example of glee's importance by saying to Finn "You know, even if we, we never won our Sectionals, or Nationals had never happened, it still would have been worth it. I mean, glee, it's about the love of the music. It's about people like Puck and Artie not just singing together but actually being friends. It's about Brittany and Mike dancing just for fun when no one else is around." I Do Mike and Brittany briefly dance together during Just Can't Get Enough. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Danced Together *''Valerie'' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana. (Special Education) *''A Little Less Conversation'' by Elvis Presley. Sung by Will Schuester. (The Spanish Teacher) Danced Together (In a Group Number) *''Last Name'' by Carrie Underwood. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Dog Days Are Over'' by Florence and The Machine. (Special Education) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Friday'' by Rebecca Black. (Prom Queen) *''You Should Be Dancing'' by The Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by ''Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by'' Depeche Mode''. (I Do) Trivia *They are considered to be the best dancers in New Directions. *They rarely speak to one another (on camera at least) but seem to communicate through eye contact and dancing. *Both of their portrayers, Harry Shum Jr. and Heather Morris, are professional dancers, and both have also toured with Beyonce as one of her back-up dancers (albeit at different times). *When Harry Shum Jr. taught a dance convention at West Coast Dance Explosion years prior to Glee, one of his students was Heather Morris. *They both really like Dinosaurs. (Prom-asaurus) *They are dance partners in performances most of the time Gallery Tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro2_250.gif Bike-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmass-mike-and-brittany-17533662-1580-891.jpg Tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo2_r1_250.gif Brittany Mike Changh.jpg Brittany-and-Mike-mike-and-brifttany-17517003-500-332.jpg Brittany-mike-gleegfds.png glee_-stars-heather-morris-harryr-shum-jr-share-details-of-season-2-audio_600_400.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-1f2463913-500-667.jpg images vcds.jpg tumblr_l4i8uf45nK1qcw06foo1_500.png tumblr_lh2nnha0ek1qa2v1ahaha.gif tumblr_lrv2x7et0s1qcw06oo1_r1_5ff00.gif 6105774887_4d4dd8226a_z_large.jpg tumblr_lqwpvp45kK1qi1907o1_500_large.jpg mike-and-brittany.jpg bike-hugs-mike-and-brittany-29514364-561-480.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-12463914-300-225.gif tumblr_lpqa7bi0oK1qahic2.gif vlcsnap-2011-04-25-22h52m40s217.png Mikebrittgif.gif S01E10-Ballad.jpg mike brittany.jpg bikedws.gif Bikejump.gif Bike dances.gif Bikeglee.gif Tumblr m9kdg0BvCj1qdb716o1 250.gif Mike-and-Brittany-mike-and-brittany-12068570-310-175t.gif mike-and-brittany.jpg Tumblr mciq4lYXb11qe2n6po1 500.gif tumblr_lkpcgk4MeO1qbfp2q_large.jpg bikehug.jpg|Bike Bike I Do.jpg Mike_y_Brittany.png Tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Untitled.png Tumblr mieik0caPu1qmjbapo5 r2 250.gif Brittany-Mike-2x09-Special-Education-mike-and-brittany-17380874-1580-888.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships